The Wolves of the North
by Clarissa13
Summary: (Fluffy one shot pre Game of thrones ;) ) A typical afternoon in Winterfell and the Stark children are up to their usual trouble. Luckily Ned is on hand ... (sorry, suck at summaries! but read xx) - may extend depending on feedback


The sky was thick with cloud, deep and grey, despite it still being summer, the weather was still warmer than usual.  
Winterfell stood tall and valiant amongst the hillside. Outside the castle gates children ran past laughing, Other than that the village was rather quiet and quaint, People happily getting on with preparing food or washing clothes. However inside Winterfell's tall stony keep, Brandon ran across the courtyard his wolf pup bounding after him, he was smiling and he stopped by his brothers, bending over to catch his breath.

"Morning" he panted.  
Robb was the first to talk and smiled softly at him. "You still want to do this?" Robb said curiously.  
"Definitely" Bran smiled back.  
"Go get the swords..." Rob chuckled as he ruffled Bran's hair. Usually Bran would have protested against his brother messing his hair, but today he didn't care. Instead he nodded and disappeared off across the courtyard.  
Jon suddenly smiled from beside Robb, looking at him curiously.  
"You're teaching him to swordfight?" Jon laughed.  
"He wanted to learn..." Robb stood up laughing also.  
"He's seven?" Jon said smirking a little, picturing that tiny little boy with a sword.  
"You started about then didn't you?" Robb said.  
Jon smiled and looked up in memory, "But I was bigger than him"  
Robb pushed Jon's shoulder. "Sometimes the smallest are better… They can slice you faster"  
The boys laughed loudly.

Across the yard Brandon had burst into the stables where Sansa usually was sat with her friends, Arya excluded from the circle. Today it seemed the same way, for there in the corner gossiping and giggling sat Sansa. Her fiery red hair giving her away. Beside her sat Arya who seemed to be glaring at them miserably.

"Hello" Bran said softly blushing a little at all the older girls as they looked at him. Timidly he walked to the end of the barn and picked up two of the wooden swords that hung there.  
He tried to exit hiding them from sight. This didn't go to well as suddenly Arya looked over and smiled.

"Swords? Are you playing with Robb again?" she asked excitedly. "Can I come? Or at least watch... Much better than being stuck in this poxy barn"

Sansa looked up and gasped. "Arya! You can't go play swords. Neither can Bran. You're a lady and he is too young"

Arya rolled her eyes.

"Arya. Stay or I'll tell mother" Sansa warned, conscious of her friends. She hated being shown up by her sister.

Arya stood up defiantly. "Spoil sport!" she demanded walking to Bran. "I'll go if I want to - and you can snitch all you want"

Sansa groaned almost ferociously. "Arya! Stop it! Come back here!"

"Make me!"

Brandon giggled at his sister and bit his lip. "I don't think Septor would want you to..." he looked at Arya as Sansa's friends smiled and stopped braiding each-others hair. Sansa's little sister was such a BOY...  
It made them laugh a little.  
"Damn Septor ... She's no fun at all" Arya scoffed. "I'm coming anyway"  
Sansa stepped over. "You wouldn't"  
"Wouldn't I?" Arya called.  
"No" she replied.  
"Then watch me!". Arya turned and exited the room. Sansa huffed and walked after her.  
"Arya!" she called. "Come back here!"

Arya stopped where she was. Sansa and Arya both looked at Bran.  
"Come on!" Arya called to Bran.

"Brandon don't you dare-" Sansa ordered.

Bran held the swords and looked from his big sister to his bigger sister. He looked quite torn but then starting talking really fast.  
"No but Sansa that's not fair…Robb said me and him would fight and he would teach me and Jon is helping and we planned it and I didn't know you were in here... I just wanted to. Please. Sansa please... I didn't want_ HER_ to go". He pointed at Arya, getting himself out of trouble with Sansa.

Sansa rolled her eyes. "Fine. Arya- Stop. Bran you can go" she ordered smoothly.

Arya snarled. "Why can't I?"

"Ladies don't run around and play" Sansa sighed. "You know that"

"Oh?"

"Yes"

"Really?"

Sansa stared at Arya. "Why must you be so difficult?"

Arya grinned mischievously. "And why must you be so dull?" she quipped. She suddenly reached forward and grabbed the brooch of Sansa's dress. It was a new one from her mother and Sansa had been parading it about all week. She also grabbed one of Bran's swords and ran off.

"Arya!" Sansa screamed. She gritted her teeth and began running after her. "Get back here!"

"HEY!" Brandon ran after Arya trying to keep up with Sansa. "I needed that!" he yelped. "WAIT!"

They ran past a few guards who watched them fly past and laughed, they were more than used to this by now.

"ARYA I HATE YOU!". Brandon gave up and frowned grumpily.

"What's the matter little knight?" said one of the guards playfully. He was an older gentleman who Bran had seen on several occasions. Usually dressed in armour.

"She stole my other sword..." He sighed.  
"The...why don't you steal it back?" he smiled.

Bran's eyes lit up "NayARRHHHHHH!" he yelled and bolted forward sword raised. He climbed over a carriage and jumped over to fetch Arya but she'd vanished.  
He walked to Sansa, who was glaring around the courtyard glumly.

"I was going to fight her...where is she?" he asked looking up at his sister.

Sansa huffed. "Give me the sword" she ordered quickly. She looked over at the guards. She quickly disappeared over and re appeared a second later. She then handed Bran one too. "Arya!" she yelled.

They looked as Arya suddenly darted out of the building away from them.

"There" she yelled. "Arya!"

Brandon giggled with the excitement of the chase.  
"Sansa...Sansa wait" he laughed as his sister bounded away. He struggled to keep up with them and they all ran into each-other, suddenly reuniting with the older boys.  
Bran looked up at Robb and Jon, who were smiling at them. Robb also had his hand on Arya's shoulder, preventing her from slipping away.

"She stole the sword, and I told her not to..." Bran rambled. Robb smiled at the little cheeky thing standing before him. He took Arya's hand and lifted up the sword.  
"Why'd you steal this...and is that Sansa's broach?" Robb smiled at her mischievous little eyes.

"No" Arya denied smoothly.

"Liar" Sansa snapped at her. Arya poked her tongue out making Sansa groan. "Arya stop it"

"Make me" Arya retorted.  
Bran held his bigger sister's hand. "Please may I whack her?" he asked politely, wanting to play swords and Sansa being the second oldest meant she had the power to let him.

Robb smirked a little, knowing they just wanted to play fight.

"Yes. Whack her- and I will too!" she snapped swinging her own sword at Arya.

Arya yelped and dodged. "No! Unfair!"

Brandon laughed and flung himself at her, rolling around in the grass and laughing. Arya was a couple of years older. But she was a girl! He laughed happily and pulled her hair a little.

"Ow!" Arya protested grabbing at Bran's sword. Sansa snatched the fallen brooch and laughed. Arya pushed Bran off. "Idiot" 

"What's going on here then?".

Ned Stark came from out the castle doors and looked at them all in confusion, making the children stop in surprise. "What a'you two doing rolling round on the floor?"

Brandon bit his lip. "Robb...and Jon were going to teach me how to sword fight...but then Arya stole my sword because she wanted to play and then took Sansa's broach because she was telling her off."  
Robb and Jon took a step back trying not to smirk.  
"I guess you're findin' it funny eh?" Ned said sternly.  
All of them looked down a little.  
"Acting all silly...the lot of you...hey...give that here". Ned grabbed both the swords and Bran tried to hide his disappointment. "They won't be any good teachers...so let's show you how it's done" he smiled and threw Robb a sword.  
The boys laughed as their father swivelled the wooden blade in his hand and got into position.

Sansa smiled and stepped back, even helping Arya to her feet. They laughed.

"But you can't fight" Arya scoffed. "You're old"

Sansa thwacked the youngest up the back of her head. "He's better than you'll ever be"

"Yeah... Right"

"I may be old Arya...but that means I have more experience".  
Robb lunged and Ned thwacked it to the side and swapped places. Bran laughed in glee. "I grew up with a sword...I was brought up around soldiers... I know all about-" He and Robb's blades attacked and defended in harmony. "How to win...and how to..." Robb swiped and he ducked. "-Stay out of the way of sharp objects". Robb laughed; glad his father could join in.

Arya and Sansa giggled. "See" Sansa smiled. "I told you"

"You'll see" Arya joked gently elbowing Sansa.

Sansa laughed.  
Ned got tired of waiting and prodded his son in the ribs, ducking through the next blow and disarming him. Robb laughed as did they all. Ned smiled and ruffled Robb's hair.  
"You're getting taller by the day...I'm sure of it." Ned smiled.  
"Well then I take after you then father." Robb smiled. "I could almost fit two of Arya to make your height" .  
Bran laughed. "That's cause Arya's tiny" he laughed sticking close to Sansa for safety.  
"Hey!" Arya protested.  
Sansa laughed. "It's true"  
"well... You're silly" Arya responded.  
"At least not as silly as you" Sansa laughed back. This only made Arya more annoyed. She frowned and folded her arms.

Ned smiled and pulled his daughters in to his chest in a hug. "Stop fighting...both of you" Ned kissed Sansa's forehead and ruffled Arya's hair.  
"You don't really want to fight do you?" he crouched down and looked Arya in the eye, knowing full well she was the main trouble maker here. Arya mumbled something quietly but Sansa nodded.  
"No. Sorry" she breathed. Arya just looked down at the floor.  
Ned held both their hands. "No need to be sorry...just try not ta fight each-other... Your mother wouldn't want yer fighting" Ned smiled with his warm loving face, it was wise...and caring. It calmed almost everyone who looked upon it. "Now, be in soon the lot of ya" Ned stood up. "Supper'll be ready soon" he pointed at Bran as Robb struck him laughing.  
"Keep focus on the enemy Brandon not the weapon" Ned laughed. "Sansa look after them" he smiled trusting her the most.  
"I will father. I promise" Sansa smiled with a small nod and curtsy.  
Arya laughed. "I will father. I promise" she mimicked. Sansa frowned but wrestled Arya into a hug.

Ned smiled and took that as his cue to leave. He stood up and walked back inside, disappearing down the corridor. Probably to attend to some business or whatever.

Brandon jabbed Robb and he fell onto his knees pretending to die a dramatic death. Jon laughed in amusement.  
"Well done Bran...you caught him" he smiled lifting the boy in celebration. Robb looked up at them smiling with pleasure. He then looked back at his sisters, who were still watching.  
"Sansa...don't want to play?" he teased.  
"Why should I?" Sansa laughed. "Playing silly games…"  
Arya smirked. "Stop being stupid and just play"  
"Fun" Sansa laughed sarcastically.  
"Miserable"

"Ok. You're on" Sansa smiled. "I'll win. Then you'll all eat your words and leave me alone". She crossed her arms and stared at them defiantly.  
"I'll believe it when I see it - Bran throw her your sword". Robb laughed a little. "Don't you want to go back and plat your hair sister? I thought you said swords were for sweaty boys".  
Sansa snarled furiously, causing Jon and Robb to take a big step back, hands raised in defence. Even Bran had shuffled towards them.  
"That was before... And I'm proving a point. That silly little girls need to learn lessons" she replied haughtily taking the sword.  
Arya laughed and picked her own up. "Keep talking and I'll have to hit you"  
Sansa swung her sword forward. "You can try" she giggled.  
Arya ducked and dodged. Arya then jabbed in a quick thrust, but Sansa blocked it quickly and poked Arya in the back.  
"Ow!" she snapped.  
"Keep up" Sansa scoffed. Arya thwacked Sansa's leg in response making Sansa wince. However she then leapt again to jab Arya.

Robb laughed happily. "Sansa...Phew...Remind me never to anger you again" he laughed.  
Jon smiled sadly at them.  
"Come on Arya!" Brandon laughed. "DO IT PROPERLY!". Bran was laughing now.  
Seeing two girls in dresses with swords...it was funny to watch.

Sansa and Arya stopped. They both looked down at Bran in irritation.

"Shall we?" Sansa asked.

"Let's" Arya laughed.

They both lunged at him.

Brandon laughed and suddenly tried to run away, only to look up as Jon held him still. Robb shook his head laughing.  
"No please...please...I…I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" He laughed, tears trickling from his eyes.  
Arya held the tip of the sword to Bran's throat. "Really?" she asked.  
Sansa burst out laughing and dropped her sword too. "I think he's learnt his lesson". Bran struggled and looked behind them all.  
"What's she doin'?" came the remark.

Theon Greyjoy leant against a post with his arms folded. He had been their father's steward since as long as Robb could remember.  
"What are you doing...You not working?" Robb asked softly to his friend.  
"No...Not now...But why is there a sword in your hand little lady...that's no place for a weapon" he joked.

"Where else would I put it? I can't use it with my feet can I?" Arya snapped. "And anyway… "Who said?" Arya beamed swivelling her sword at Theon.  
Sansa giggled. "Don't agitate her" she teased.  
"Oh no…I'm so scared" he smiled sarcastically, pretending to shake with fear. "Be careful with that...you might give someone a nasty splinter"  
Robb smiled at the comment and laughed loudly, clapping a hand on Theon's shoulder. "She's just messin' about...One day who knows what she'll be capable of" Robb grinned and punched Arya's arm.  
Theon looked at her continuing to laugh a little. "I've never seen a lady with a sword...that's for sure...Especially not you?" he looked at Sansa disapprovingly. She was far too elegant to be running about with some sword.

Sansa frowned. "I was proving a point. I don't play with swords"  
"Of course not my lady" Theon bowed his head a little in respect. "Your mother wants you changed for supper... And not...". He pointed at Bran. "Covered in dirt..." he smiled. So did Robb.  
Sansa blushed but Arya giggled. "What's wrong with being muddy?"  
"It isn't proper" Sansa snapped back.  
"Proper shmoopper"  
Sansa sighed and rolled her eyes.  
"You don't get many proper ladies here up north...One day...it'll make Sansa the most adored woman in Winterfell...don't you want all the boys kissing after you?" Theon teased making kissing faces and coming toward her. Brandon laughed and the other boys smiled in amusement.  
Arya smacked him with her sword sharply. "Shut up... I don't need a lord or man. They're all idiots..."  
Sansa frowned. "Don't. Arya. Behave"  
Arya rolled her eyes. "You wish to smack him?"  
"No" Sansa blushed. She was a little flattered by Theon's remarks.

Theon laughed loudly. "Come on". He picked Arya up smoothly and put her down with Robb. "Your mother won't be happy if you're late". Theon turned around and smiled at Sansa. "Especially if she found her precious daughter holding that silly little toy" Theon teased lightly. Robb stood next to him, keeping him back a little.  
"Go on sister...mother won't want us with muddy clothes" Robb ordered. Theon smiled at her and walked away.  
Sansa nodded and smiled at Robb. "Arya go get changed" she smiled gently.  
Arya sighed. "No. I won't"  
"Please?" she asked.  
Arya sighed. "Only if you promise to play tomorrow?"  
Sansa nodded. "Fine "  
Arya grinned and thwacked Robb once more. Sansa laughed.  
"Arya! Don't make me challenge you to a rematch "  
Arya giggled. However she surrendered and handed Jon the sword, hilt first. Jon smiled, tucking it in his belt.  
Robb laughed. "ARYA go...mother will want to see you looking nice."

Bran chuckled and tugged on Robb's sleeve interestedly. "Isn't there that man coming today?"  
"That MAN is none of your business Brandon"  
"Robb he's from the capitol isn't he? Staying here over night? Doesn't he work with the king? And the prince?"  
At mention of prince Robb scowled. When he was a very young boy he'd met the royal children. Total gits...  
Spoilt and rude and obnoxious. "Yes...poor man must be happy for some freedom"  
"What do you mean?" Bran asked.  
Sansa looked up curiously. "Yes. What do you mean?" she asked.  
Arya paused. "It's all weird"  
Sansa paused. "Arya. Go"  
Arya huffed and cursed.  
"Arya!" Sansa gasped, appalled at her sister's language. Arya cursed again as she left them, beginning to walk away.  
"Leave the little thing...she'll grow out of it" Robb smiled sympathetically, although not hiding the slight amusement on his face.  
"Robb..." Bran urged pulling on his sleeve again. "The man...from the capitol"  
Robb picked Bran up in his arms. "What about him?"  
Bran groaned. 'Why would he not like it there?"  
'Well...can you two keep a secret?".  
Jon wasn't included in the question. He had to. That was his bond  
Sansa nodded. "Yes. Of course I can". She smirked at him.  
"The king's children...The prince in particular...Absolute nightmares. They are the most spoilt annoying people..."  
"Robb your jealous" Bran laughed.  
"N… No I...I mean it...you haven't met them... They once came over here...he gave up fighting because he said wooden swords were for children...he wanted to use a real blade... We were seven...maybe eight..."  
Sansa smiled. "Sounds ghastly... And very ... Arrogant. But you are jealous Robb"  
"You haven't meant the cur, people say he's handsome and charming...I found him repulsive."

However it was at this point that Sansa's friends appeared out of nowhere  
"Is this the prince?" Rebbekah smiled as did Beth. Rebbekah was a smaller girl with deep brown hair, common amongst girls in the north. Beth though had a darker blond colour to hair, which made her relatively attractive. They were the closest of the group to Sansa, always spending time with her. Gossiping, giggling and just talking in general.  
"I've heard his hairs so golden that the sun looks dull, and he has such gentle words that flowers bloom where he walks".  
The girls erupted in giggles and Robb rolled his eyes. It was obvious he found them (and their opinions) tiresome. "More like flowers die when he speaks and the sun hides from him where he walks"  
The girls laughed again. "Sansa come with us... we never finished our discussion earlier" They smiled kindly.  
"Sansa its supper...mother said so" Robb looked at her bluntly. He wasn't very subtle.  
"Of course. Fine" Sansa muttered wishing to continue the discussion more. But she followed Robb's orders. Besides, he looked ready to hurl something at them.  
The girls shrugged. "Talk soon" they answered. She heard them walk away laughing happily, arms linked.  
"Joffrey Baratheon will be king some day!" They giggled excitedly. "They say he's so handsome"  
They soon vanished from sight and ear shot.  
"You have some weird friends" Jon remarked.  
"Especially that Beth girl, she hasn't even met the bloody prince...He's a total no-"  
"Robb" Ned appeared and his son shut up.  
"You lot getting ready yet? Mother wants you looking your best"  
"Not I though...lord stark?" Jon asked quietly.  
Ned looked at Jon slowly. "Ay...not this time my boy...not this time".  
Sansa sighed. "Can't I be excused too? I don't want to attend some dinner with a weird man from the king. He'll be boring and old. Besides if Robb's right I don't want to hear stories of the arrogant and boring prince"

She looked at her father with her wide pleading eyes. They'd worked when she was younger, she hoped they would still work now. "Can't I be excused this once?".  
Ned shot a glance at Robb. "Boring and arrogant? Robb...watch your tongue around your siblings...can you imagine how anyone would react if-"  
"THANKS Sansa" Robb sighed swatting her arm in irritation. Sansa gulped. She hadn't meant to get Robb in trouble. She looked at him guiltily.  
"Robb go upstairs and change" Ned said sternly. Robb slunk away and Ned looked at his daughter desperately. "This man is VERY important Sansa. He's come here to rest...nothing more...but show him how wonderful you are. Imagine if he went home to tell the prince that you're a lovely girl? Isn't that exciting?". Ned didn't care for the boy... He was spoilt. And snotty. But maybe in these ten years he had grown up a little... Hopefully for King Robert's sake. He needed to bribe his daughter somehow...

Sansa groaned. "But... I...". She stopped. "Fine..." she sighed. "But it's not fair. Arya always ends up getting excused because she acts like an animal, and Bran and Rickon get sent to bed, then Robb sneaks off and I'm always left there". She groaned.

Ned smiled knowing her words to be true.  
"That isn't a bad thing...it means you're the one I can trust. It means you're my girl. My only reliable girl" he pinched her side. "You know 'ow proud you make me love? More than words can say". He kissed her head. "Go get changed you" he whispered softly.

"Yes father" she answered with a small smile.

"There's my good girl" he smiled back at her. How he was received to have his Sansa...what would he do without her?

Sansa hurried off to change with a small smile. She'd be alright. They all would. Her family always made it through. Starks were brave and tough… she'd survive tonight. Then she'd beat Arya again tomorrow. _Just they wait and see… _she grinned privately.


End file.
